dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
XXI (Universe 5)
and , in "The invincible gag manga!!"}} XXI (pronounced "Ksee") is the only known contestant from Universe 5. His identity and true purpose are shrouded in mystery. Appearance In his disguised form, he appears as an elderly alien wearing a robe. Elder Kai seems to have known the name and assumed he was a Kaio until he saw his appearance. His true states has only been seen covered in darkness thus far. Personality Whoever the mysterious "XXI" is, he is watching the tournament play out very carefully, and he has kept his presence and observation masked from some of the most powerful beings in the tournament. After XXI shows up in his disguised form, he appeared a calm and speechless creature. When using his magic, he speaks a mysterious language. So far, the only motivation XXI has given is that he desires the Dragon Balls to grant him a wish. To accomplish this, he is willing to employ what many consider dirty moves, such as transporting Vegetto to an alternate dimension where time moves slower and using a remote to turn off Android 18 before she can even touch him. Biography Multiverse Tournament Novelization In the novelization, Bojack and his gang claim to have seen XXI outside when they initially arrived, and that he was missing around the time that Universe 7 was brought to the tournament. None of the organizers have checked his quarters since he went missing, and some of the Vargas even wonder if he's still there. First Round XXI was supposed to battle Lumaca from Universe 10, but the match was a forfeit because that universe had dropped out, allowing XXI to remain incognito. The picture above implies that, during the battle in space between Vegetto and Buu, XXI was somewhere observing the events taking place. Second Round In the second round, he is matched against Vegetto from Universe 16. A mysterious, elderly figure emerges from his universe's balcony, and the Elder Kai of Universe 9 clumsily admits that this person is not XXI. Despite this, Salagir confirmed this character was, in fact, XXI, implying that the elderly figure is merely a disguise. Confronting Vegetto, XXI cast an enchantment that banished Vegetto into another dimension, where time moves much slower than in the real dimension. By technicality, XXI wins as Vegetto could not escape the dimension in time, much to the surprise of most of the contestants and audiences. As XXI returns to his chambers, he was confronted by Gohan and Bra, who demanded where XXI sent Vegetto to. XXI reassures them that he will eventually return, and goes back into his chambers. It is revealed in Chapter 42 of the manga that XXI does have a wish in mind when the Namekian Dragon Balls are brought into the stadium after the second round. A miniature version of Buu attempted to infiltrate XXI's apartment, but found it shrouded in darkness. XXI soon spotted Buu, and alarmed by Buu's presence, vaporises him with a powerful energy wave. It was revealed that XXI was not alone, as another msterious figure was with him. XXI then asks the figure how to defeat Android 18. Third Round XXI's third match was against Android 18. After a warning from Yamcha, #18 charged at XXI, only stepping into the ring once she was within striking distance of XXI. However, XXI quickly shut her down with a remote that XXI had hidden in his sleeve before she could hit him. With #18 shut down, XXI is declared the winner. Abilities One of XXI's powers is a technique used to 'move' a person to another dimension, one where time runs much slower than in the standard dimension of the Multiverse tournament. He used this technique on Vegetto - who thought he was only gone twenty seconds, when in reality, he was gone for one hour and forty-four minutes, according to Western Supreme Kai. It is using this technique that wins XXI his match against Vegetto. XXI can also cloak Universe 5's apartment in darkness, and stop most people from getting in. XXI is also shown to be very powerful, as he destroys the head of Majin Buu that sneaked into his room with a single energy wave. Trivia *For a short time it was believed that the character was not XXI, but someone else. Gallery File:XXI_vs_Lumaca.png OldXXI.png|XXI's disguised form Image:XXI_U5.png|XXI's disguised form XXI color.png|XXI's disguised form File:XXItrueform.jpg|XXI's true form ca:XXI (Univers 5) es:XXI (Universo 5) it:XXI (Universo 5) Category:Universe 5 Category:First Round Winner Category:Participant Category:Second Round Winner Category:Third Round Winner Category:Featured article Category:Male